Naruto: Past and Present
by Naru-koi
Summary: Reincarnation Fic: A fic where Naruto is reicarnated as a tokyo citizen. But he were having nightmares/ dreams about a place where there are ninja's and he was being called a... what? DEMON? Lets see if Naruto will regain all of his memories from his past life and locate his past friends. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Dreams**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters in this story.. They belong to their original authors. I don't make money by creating this fanfiction.

A scorching fire is now being at present in the downtown of Konohagakure wherein there are a lot of people who were being trapped inside their homes and some of them are sleeping. There are many shouts and screams that could be heard and some of them are now burned to death.

The Konoha ninja are now busily doing their very best to stop the raging fire and save those people who were trapped and in need. Civilians can be seen crying in the streets while looking at their burning houses and hoping that their families are in good shape.

While the ninjas and civilians are busy helping each other to save more lives, you can see a group of people who were happy and hoping that a certain "DEMON" is now trapped in its own house and be burned to death. You can hear their shouts and joyful laughs of people who belong to that group.

"Tasukete!" cried by a little blond boy with a pair of bright blue shinning eyes and a matching three whisker like marks in both cheeks can be heard slamming himself heavily on its door that was now slowly being burned by hellish flames. That boy was woken by a burning sensation finding himself trapped in his own rented house.

"Somebody….. h-help…. *cough, cough*" said by the little boy while coughing due to the heavy air circling inside his house. As the boy lose hope, he slumped himself in a sitting position in the center of his house while crying.

"NARUTO!" the little blond boy heard someone called his name. As he opened his eyes to look for the said person his eyes has met a blinding light that had blinded him and everything else is turned black.

As the sun was glamorously rising in the sky of Tokyo, a single voice can be heard screaming with all its might.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" a ringing shout can be heard all through out the house. This shout comes from a certain teenage boy who has blond messy spiky hair with a pair of crystal like blue eyes, you could also see a 3 whisker like marks in both of his cheeks fading.

"D-dream? its only a dream…. But it feels so real… All those burning fire, screams everything seems real." mussed by the boy to himself.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX

End of the first chapter…

My first Fanfiction/ story.

What do you think about the story.? Is it good? bad? should improve? please review.. Could you guys give constructive criticism not a destructive one?

What pairings do you like?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Fated Reunion? or coincidence?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto or any characters that you know in this story. Happy now?**

* * *

"What the heck is that dream? It always appear nowadays…" mussed by the boy to himself. He was really bugged by that dream. He does not know that room that he was in but it felt that it was his.

Naruto got up from his bed and he decided to change his pajama's into his school's uniform. His uniform consist of white polo shirt with checkered white and blue collar that has a white and blue checkered necktie and a trouser with the same color of his collar. Actually it looks good on him. There are many girls in his school that has a crush on him in the first day of class but as soon as they started talking to him all of those girls are being irritated at his personality being loud and obnoxious. As fast as they like him it also disappeared fast enough that he did not notice it at all.

As Naruto finished changing his clothes he looked up to his clock, he was a little horrified and said, "Crap, I'm late." as soon as he finished his sentenced he dash down to the door and exited his own rented house.

Naruto is an orphan, when he is a baby an old man gives him in an orphanage saying that his parents were killed. Well that was what the orphanage always tells him when he asked about his parents when he was a child.

Naruto kept running and running into the streets and he's trying his best not to be late. He only have 5 minutes before the bell rang. As he turned into a corner of the street going to the school's gate a loud crash can be heard.

"Ouch!, what the heck is wrong with you?" said by a mysterious guy in front of the blond.

"HEY! Its not my FAULT! Its your Fault for being in my Way you JERK!" said by a now irritated naruto that was writhing in paid due to the heavy impact. As the blond boy look at the guy the he bumped on he remembered something,

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_hey dobe!, Usuratonkatchi!, Dobe!" said by a black haired raven little boy wearing a dark blue shirt with white gray trouser._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Hey! Oi! Dobe!" said by a black haired teenage raven boy in a school uniform similar to him.

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE! Y-You TEME!" shouted by Naruto to the raven. Then he remembered that he was now late as the bell rang.

"Crap!" said by Naruto and now started running to the front gate to go to his designated classroom. As the Naruto was gone from sight the black haired raven smirked and said "Good to see you, Naruto".

* * *

**END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER..**

**A/N:** What do you say? good? bad? or is it a total crap?

Please review..

Oh btw thanks for reviewing..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : First Impressions Last?**

**DISCLAIMER: **You know, I felt tired typing this disclaimer everytime so I decided that this is the last disclaimer that you will see in this story. I DISCLAIMED any rights of characters here in the story since its not mine, unless I decided to create my own character.. But every names and character that you recognize here in this story is not mine. I repeat **NOT MINE.. **

**A/N: **Thank you for for the ff. persons who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it since this is the first time I made a story and published it. I'm so happy right now. Thanks to : Ice . razon , Rider831 , unknown and Tony blu for reviewing this story specially to Tony Blu my very first Follower.. hehehe.. Sorry for the rant..

Ice . razon - I visited your account and I'm surprised that you were from the philippines. I'm from the Philippines as well.. ^_^

Sorry for my mistakes in grammar as well as the typographical error that I made. English is not my first language. This story are not beta'd. *BOW* now on with the story..

* * *

*CRING* the school bell rang as the students hurriedly went to their own classrooms. As the hall became deserted we could see a blond cute guy wearing the school's proper uniform running in the hall way just to get inside the classroom before his teacher arrive. As he arrived at his designated classroom Naruto was relieved to see that he's teacher Mr. Yamamoto is still not in class therefore he's not late.

Naruto saw he's classmates that are either sitting in their respective seats or chatting with their friends. Now as Naruto approached his seat, Shima, one of he's classmate approached him. "Hey there Naruto, how's ya doin'?" asked by Shima who is now comfortably sitting in one of the chairs that is closest to where Naruto is. "I'm doin fine my-..." "Good Morning class". Naruto was cut off by their teacher's voice which is Mr. Yamamoto who had just entered their classroom and greeted them. "Ohayou Gozaimasu Yamamoto-sensei" chorused by the whole class in sync.

"Today we had a new transfer student that has transferred here in our class" as he said that he looked at the door kind of looking for something, or rather someone. "Please come in and introduce your self, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams" said by Yamamoto-sensei to the door where an approaching student is located. As the approaching person is revealed to the whole class 100 percent of the female population were screaming for joy and almost fainting as they saw a black haired raven with a cold looking eyes. The new student can be define in one simple word, he is simply GORGEOUS.

"hn. The name's Uchiha Sasuke, I had no likes and so many dislikes. You don't have any rights to know my hobbies either. As for the dream..." the new guy named sasuke kinda looks searching the whole class looking for someone in a seconds then stops his traced when he saw a blond boy with sapphire like blue eyes sitting in one of the corners of the room. Then he gazed in the said blond for a minute and said, "Maybe to be remembered by a certain someone." as sasuke said that still gaze on the blond, eye to eye and then he smirked.

"Uchiha-kun, please sit on the chair available at the back next to where Mr. Uzumaki is seated." as their sensei spoke the battle of gaze between a certain uchiha and uzumaki had ended. As Sasuke walk in the aisle he's gaze is still focused on a completely confused uzumaki naruto wandering why the new student was looking at him. As Sasuke had settled to his seat, where he was next to the blond he smirked and said "Nice to meet you (again) usuratonkachi." where he silently added the word again so that he's blond seatmate would not hear it.

Saying Naruto is fumed and confused is an understatement. He is very very confused and ticked due to the new guys behavior towards him. He does not know why that Uchiha guy is looking at him like he had done something wrong or something that is very amusing to that guy. Then he called him a what? USURATONKACHI? "that jerk, I hate him" mussed by Naruto all to himself.

* * *

A/N: Sorry my fellow fanfiction reader. I can't seem to make a story that is longer than this.. Arghh. but i will try my best to make it longer. But since I updated fast enough... please forgive me,,... Puppy eyes no jutsu *^* pretty please..

Please review.. thank you for taking your time on reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : TEME!

* * *

Hi Minna! Sorry for the late update. I can't believe I'm saying this but I got a writer's block.. and my schedule seems to be hectic the past few days due to exams. Anyways please continue on supporting...

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

***Cring* **(lunch time)

"Kyaaa.. Sasuke-kun! You were so cool!.." cheered by the girls in class while Sasuke is sitting in his armchair while still staring at the blond boy who is now walking past the door and running quickly in the hallway.

"Hn." sasuke said to himself. He's amusement is now outside the room and he is still bothered by the girls that is now circling him.

"Ne. Ne, Sasuke-kun, where did you come from? Why did you transfer here in our school?" one of the girl ask him in a flirt voice. As Sasuke look at the girl in question, a very irritated sasuke can be seen.

"GET LOST!" he said while glaring icily to those girls around him, as he said that he stand up and went outside the room. "Hn. I now lost my appetite. I'll just go to the rooftop to get some sleep." he said to himself while still remembering the blond boy that he had bumped earlier and turned to be his classmate / seatmate. As he walked at the hallway he noticed some dreamy eye stares is still directly aiming him. "Why can't I rid all of those stupid fangirls."

As he arrive at the rooftop he was greeted with a mild wind and a beautiful scenery that can calm even a wildly disturbed mind. He was now lying on the floor while his right hand is now lay at his eyes blocking the light rays to help him sleep peacefully.

* * *

_"Naruto. Please kill me. If you don't ... Orochimaru will get what he wants.. Kill me while I can still control my body." _sasuke said pleadingly to the guy in a black and orange jumpsuit with an orange (yellow) chackra circling the body whom he called Naruto.

_"NO! I can still save you Sasuke. I Know I CAN!"_ yelled by Naruto with a hint of concern in his voice.

* * *

As Sasuke heard that Orochimaru had controlled his body. He still can see the surroundings but cant control his body anymore. Sasuke's last vision is where he or rather Orochimaru is attacking a very unprepared Naruto while using he's hands with an empowered kunai by a chackra.

_"DIE!" _Orochimaru said with a battle cry.

"Hey! New student. Get UP ALREADY.. Class will resume in any minute now... HEY!" a yell made Sasuke awakened from his nightmare.

A very disturbed Sasuke had get up from the floor to sit and lean on the wall. He is now very sweaty due to the dream that he had just viewed.

"Hey! Are you alright?" asked by the guy who waked him up from that nightmare.

"Hn." he answered looking at the guy who helped him, as it turned out to be the blond guy who bumped into him earlier and the one who called him TEME.

"You know, Hn is not a response being answered in my question. Anyways you better get up and go back to our class if you don't want to be late." as he said that Naruto turned around and started to walk past the door but before he get out he heard...

"Arigato" said by Sasuke in a soft voice with a smile on his face.

* * *

"In finding the Intercepts from an equation has 2 variables. They are the X and Y intercepts. X intercepts is where the graph of an equation crosses the x-axis while the Y intercepts is where the graph of an equation crosses the y-axis. X-axis is the horizontal line while the Y-axis is the vertical line" lectured by our Math-sensei.

*Sigh* Naruto sighed for the hundredth time now. I started playing the pen around my hand since I had nothing to do. Just looking outside the window while circling the pen is now a habit of mine. I can still feel the stare of the new student until now. What the hell does he need from me. *sigh*

"Ok. Class Dismissed" said by our math-sensei. All of my classmates are now murmuring on whatever they wanna do. Many of the specially the girls are now chatting with what they call they're Sasuke-kun..

"Yatta..Class is already finish." yelled by Naruto while putting all of his thing inside his bag. As naruto turned around he met the same shiny black pair eyes directly looking at him just beside him.

"Dobe... I need to talk to you. Come with me!" said by the raven. As Naruto heard that his heart skip a beat.. *lub dub lub* he suddenly became nervous and his whole body kinda seems to be as cold as ice.

"Uhmmm... no?" after he snap out of himself as he said that he dash to the door and quickly went outside to go home.

* * *

AN: Please review.. Thanks for those who follow this story and me as well.. THANK YOU SO MUCH

Sorry for the typo's and my very wrong grammar.. hehehe sorry.. Hontouni Gomenasai (-.-) *bows*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating this last weeks. Its a bit personal so I dont think I can share it to you guys, I hope that you guys still want this story to be finish and sorry for my really bad grammar. Oh one more thing, I forgot to tell you guys that this story will be a SASUNARU one. It only means that it will have guy x guy pairing. Ooh and before I forgot, I HATE Sakura. well not really, but still... Anyways, on with the story.

I tried making it longer. I hope you guys will like it.

* * *

"Naruto..." a deep raspy voice called him by his name. The said person turned around to see the person who called him.

"Sasu-" the blond could not continue to call person's name because he was cut off.

"Why are you here!? Stop persuading me to comeback!." - Naruto felt annoyance and longing on the voice of that voice that he heard.

"P-please, comeback to Konoha. People wants and needs you there. Please comeback with me. To our HOME." asked by the blond pleadingly to his self proclaimed rival/ bestfriend/ brother.

"Why should I come back to that pathetic place? That village is full of lies." he said with full of hatred.

"Then I'll force you!" Naruto form his hand to make the necessary hand symbols. "**Kage Bunshin No Ju-**" he did not able to finish his technique because the person he was talking to the minute ago vanished and slash the back of his neck with a hand.

"Gomen Naruto, I cannot go back to the village. Not anymore." Naruto heard him before losing his consciousness.

* * *

**KRING**...**KRING **(A/n: sorry for a low quality sound effect)

"Urgh!" moaned by the blondie who was lying in his bed. He reached his alarm clock then turned it off before getting up from his bed.

"Those dreams really gives me serious headaches." placing his hand on his head and rubbed it gently. "All of the places and scenes are all blurry to me. I can't identify them all." getting up from his bed to change his clothes, he founds himself still thinking about the blurry dreams he had. There are many questions but all of them are still unanswered. Naruto looks at the clock on his room, it states 6:30 am which is still early.

"I think I should to head off to school now so I won't be late like the last time." he went down stairs only to find a letter which is placed in the table. The letters says,

* * *

Good Morning Naruto,

If you were reading this letter, it only means that your mother and I were not in Japan anymore. We had European cruise to serve as our celebration for our 17th year wedding anniversary. The trip is a 1 month long vacation so you better take care of yourself. We'll get in contact with you once in a while.

**P.S.** Be good. Okay? Don't cause trouble to others.

Love , DAD (Minato Namikaze)

* * *

After reading the letter Naruto left it where he founds it, he did not noticed another letter that was also located under the first letter. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bread that was located in one of the cabinets in their kitchen. Naruto ate silently. After finishing his bread he head toward the refrigerator to grabbed a milk and drank it.

When Naruto finished eating he's so called breakfast he left the house to walk towards his school.

After a 10 minute walk he felt someone was calling him. "Naruto" a feint voice can be heard. Naruto looked around to search for the person who was calling him. As he turned around he found his friend Kiba running trying to catch up to him.

"Hey Kiba! You were early don't you think?" ask by the blond to his friend.

"Hey! I'm not the only one here being early ya know!" he defended himself but with a hint of teasing. Naruto and Kiba are best of friends. They knew each other since they were children. Naruto's family were friends before the two of them were born.

The 2 of them continued their chit chat and after a few minutes the now arrive at their school. Since the 2 of them arrived early, they went to the back of the school building where they always hangs out and use their remaining time to chitchat more and for Kiba's case is to copy assignment to Naruto.

"Umm." Kiba started. "N-naruto, w-we've been f-friends since w-we were c-children r-righ? U-umm, w-what I m-meant is t-that..." Kiba said while stuttering and you could hear nervousness through out his voice.

"Hey Kiba! Stop stuttering, you're kinda weird this past few days you know that?" said by Naruto while still a little ahead in their path and looking at his friend with a confused look. As they continued to walk towards their destination a big pot of plant falls from one of the windows of the school's building and directly to Naruto. Kiba noticed it and he immediately pounce his blonde friend so that he would not be hit by the said potted plant and they fell to the ground.

"O-ouch, That hurts." said by Naruto while holding his head tying to ease the pain away. Then he noticed the broken pot of plant that was in his location just a few seconds ago. He look up at the window, he noticed a person but it quickly disappeared before he had a chance to figure out who that person was.

"Hey, Naruto are you okay? Were you hurt?" his savior ask him worriedly. Kiba also put both of his hands to the side of Naruto's cheeks looking directly at his blue oceanic bright eyes.

"Y-yeah. I-im o-okay... I t-think." Naruto said a little confused. Then Kiba started looking at Naruto's body to search if his best friend got hurt. When he was sure that he was okay he stop looking at his friend with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Nar-naruto do you still want to go to our place or should we just go to our class room?" he ask him still painted with look of concern in his face.

"Y-yeah, I think we should go to the class room. Its almost time anyways." naruto said while trying to get up and he successfully did. They headed inside the school towards their class room.

* * *

**END of CHAPTER 5**

Did you guys like it? I made it longer as promise. Its now 1,160words..

Please review.. your comments make me motivated enough to create more chapter.

Thanks. and sorry for the typo's and the grammars.

Until next time.. ^_^


End file.
